


Extra Sauce For an Extra Side

by RubixaSeraph



Series: Full Course [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkward Timing, Awkward introductions, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm not sorry Nero, Porn with Feelings, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, awkward conversation, bareback, implied impregnation, reader is all for an unconventional or weird family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/pseuds/RubixaSeraph
Summary: Devils have no chill. Luckily, you hardly have any either. Hit the gas and go from 0 to 100 in no time flat. Yep.Who needs conventional dating with a devil? Better yet, who needs conventional introductions to your devil’s family members?It’s all about grasping your desires first, and dealing with the consequences after. Consequences that you desired for.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Full Course [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984660
Comments: 16
Kudos: 169





	Extra Sauce For an Extra Side

**Author's Note:**

> For my thirsty mutuals of tumblr. Your thirsty tags and exchanges are absolutely inspiring, and it would be a shame to not deliver some sort of satisfaction, no?

Let’s get something straight: 

You never claimed to play it safe. You never claimed you care about convention. And you never, ever, cared to adhere to what others consider as normalcy. 

As a result, you were absolutely not ashamed to find yourself dancing with a devil. 

Oh, you knew what he was. How that came about is not a story you put much care into, because what mattered more was  _ now _ .

That after an indeterminate amount of time together, even if neither of you would call it a relationship, it was still… a  _ relationship _ .

Your devil was a tightly-wound one, and that made your dealings all the spicier. When the two of you were alone, you would both let that tension snap, and you would always be in for a night that requires a long shower later. 

Tonight was only a little bit different. A change of scenery. 

“Oh,  _ Vergil…. _ ” You moaned as you lowered yourself onto your lover’s long, thick, and hard cock. His body was sprawled out under you as the two of you enjoyed the heat between your bodies atop his bed. 

You had never done this at the office of Devil May Cry before. Mostly because, while you had no shame or care if Dante would be present in the office, Vergil still preferred privacy, and you didn’t care about the scenario so long as he was willing to meet you. 

For the longest of times, he would visit you at your apartment. (And that was not counting the times spent in precarious spaces, elsewhere.)

But you could understand how he wouldn’t want to hear or be near his brother when he wanted these moments with you to be all to himself. 

And tonight, Dante had been pulled out of town by one of his hunter lady-friends. He won’t be back for a few days, and that was a perfect opportunity for you and Vergil to take advantage of the empty office. 

You could even stay the night. 

Whether or not you would sleep, would be a different story. 

You lifted your hips, and dropped yourself back down atop of him. You repeated this motion two more times, and then Vergil brought his hands to your hips, pulled you down, and thrust up to press himself deeper inside your core. 

It’s always like this. You could never get enough of him. And you dare say he can’t get enough of you. You teased him: “No condom today?” Leaning down, you whispered into his ear: “Are you so eager to father another child?”

You knew of Nero. Officially you have never met him. When your time with Vergil wasn’t revolving around sex, there were moments where, even the almighty devil that is Vergil has to talk to someone else about the mess of a healing relationship he had with his adult son. (And Dante was absolutely not always helpful on that matter.)

There was only a brief moment of pause from him, before he bucked into you once more with a light rumble in his chest. Oh how you loved that primal part of him. 

“...Perhaps my desires are a little transparent.”

“Truly?” You could feel both of you playing with fire. “What brought on this impulse?” You asked with curiosity, already running your tongue over your bottom lip in sinful hope and anticipation. 

“No emotion of importance.” That meant it was something to pry out of him later. He should know better now than to keep those things bottled up. But right now?

Right now you have heat and desire coursing through your veins, and consequences be damned. 

“Fine. Then we focus on this.” You sat up again and grinded your hips against his, feeling stretched full of him as his cock reached your innermost depths. Your vague little exchange did open the door for a whole new level of dirty talk:

“So is that what my devil wants? To breed me? Does that get you excited?” You asked as you lifted yourself. 

“You say that…” He almost purred as he pulled you down to slam back into you, “... as if you aren’t wet at the prospect.”

And he was right. Your tunnel was slicked up, hot, and tight about him. All you wanted now was for him to pound you, and your want for his release was exhilarating.

And without warning, you felt him shift below you. With ease, he moved and changed your positions, flipping you, your back hitting the mattress with a soft thud. 

The momentary emptiness within you was quickly replaced by his hardness again, and you mewled pleasantly as he thrust into you. 

“You’re always so eager for my cock. And now look at you, so wet over the idea that I might seed you…” 

His movements were deliberate, and you knew you weren’t the only one enjoying the scenario. The deep thrusts hit your spot  _ just _ right, and you couldn’t find the words to respond to him as you rode through the high that crashed through you.

You ought to be thinking about the reality of the situation, but that’s just no  _ fun _ was it?

“Came already? Your body is so honest about what it wants. Then how about it? Tell me how much you want it.” He was relentless, fucking you through your spasms, insatiably asking for more from your body. 

You were never one to worry much. You were always confident that everything would be fine. Perhaps that’s why you rarely felt anxious, or scared, of the future. Your devil may care attitude and the amount of trust you’ve built with your lover meant that you simply went with the flow with things. 

Panting lightly, you moaned and told him with desire laced into your voice: “I’ll take everything you give me, you insatiable devil.”

Vergil gave you a sharp thrust, and grinned down at you. “A deal with a devil comes at a price. Say it. Say what you want. What you mean to take from me.”

Oh but you weren’t one to beg. You will never beg. He will always try to make you beg but you will never yield in word or spirit. It’s probably what keeps him coming back for more. But you knew him enough now to say that he isn’t coming back to you for the conquest. He came back to you because you’ve proven an iron will. 

So you gathered your wits about you, momentarily forcing yourself away from the feelings of pleasure, and reached up place your hands at both sides of his head, in your own display of control, as you looked him in the eyes; those stormy blue eyes that told you of the wonderful waves that were going to rock your boat. You told him with a degree of challenge: “Are you sure it’s about what I want from you? Or what I will give to you?”

And that did it. 

Because between the two of you, it was about what you mutually wanted. The power play was all foreplay.

Kissing was rare, coming from him. But kiss you, he did. And when he was done kissing you, he put just enough distance between the two of you and increased the tempo of his thrusts into you, bringing you up to a new high before he finally slowed as his cock spilled into you. The deep heat that spread within your core had you melting into your orgasm. 

And after it, you were definitely down for more.

“If you want to make certain to put a baby in me, then you’d better give me everything you’ve got.”

“Flip over.” He simply commanded. And you were all too happy to comply. You moaned deliciously into the sheets as he had you on your knees, entering you from behind. The change in angle was sinfully good, and he started off slow, as if carefully making sure to reach deep into you, to push the cum he left inside you as deep as possible. 

He then, with a rare kind of mood, teased you with words: “It didn’t take much, the first time, for Nero to come to be. But I’m not opposed to sate your thirst.” 

And you were thirsty, all right. You’re certain your womb would be happy to drink in every last drop he gave you tonight. 

* * *

Eventually, you fell asleep in his bed that night. In the morning, breakfast was hardly an involved affair. The things Vergil said to you were still on your mind, and this time, you thought it was time to needle him a little for details. 

You nibbled on something for breakfast, hydrated, and sauntered over to your lover at the living room couch. You had his coat about your body for now, wearing nothing else under. And he only had his pants on. 

“Soooo…” You started as you straddled him, one arm secured behind his neck. “Tell me a little of what’s gotten you in a nesting mood?”

He almost scoffed, but transformed that reflex into a brief smirk instead. “Nesting? You do love using such fascinating terms, do you? It was a spur of the moment thought. No need to concern yourself about it…”

“Really now… Vergil.” You almost chastised. “I know you well enough by now. You don’t just  _ say _ things. Besides, after last night? I’m not on the pill and you know it. By now, maybe your wish has already come true. It’s a bit late to tell me to not concern myself about it. Out with it. What’s got you into this mood? Did your last visit with Nero trigger something in you? I remember you telling me that he and his fiancé fosters some orphans. Did it make you… envious?”

Something momentarily darkened in his gaze, but then he finally answered you: “No, nothing like that. It’s…”

“Mhmmmm.” You gave him some time to respond. 

“Now that Nero and Dante and I have… been able to reach a better understanding with each other, I recently thought of a few things. 

“Everything I owe to Nero, I can never pay back. But I still wish to prove that I care, more than with what I’m doing for him now. I can’t provide him the things missed in his childhood, but I do want family. A fact that I denied myself when I wandered through life, blindly. Though I will admit that the greedy part of me wants… more to love.”

You thought about this, briefly. 

You knew he was being genuine with you. 

To any other normal person, if this didn’t come with some sort of marriage proposal, they would find his admission selfish to the point of intolerable, if not outright worrisome or perhaps even creepy. 

But you couldn’t care either way about weddings and all that nonsense. 

And then he added, as an admission: “I would be lying if I claimed I simply wanted to give him more people to call family, when he already has his own family in the making. But I hope to give him a measure of proof that I would have tried, if I had known. If I hadn’t left him. And I also… truly want this. And I trust you,” You could tell he was serious, “I trust you to understand.”

There was a lot unsaid. A lot that didn’t bear repeating. Intricacies that you are willing to brush up with him at another time. So you smiled; it was a kind of self-satisfactory smile, as you told him: “I was right. You  _ did _ feel envious of something. And now there’s a measure of regret that you didn’t get to raise him, is there?” You leaned in closer. “But are you sure you’ll make him happy with this? Are you certain you won’t be making the elder sibling jealous, instead?”

“Truthfully, I don’t recall children having an absolute say in the existence of their siblings. I certainly didn’t ask for Dante, but my parents gave me an obnoxious little brother, anyway.”

And you laughed. “But you love him, anyway.”

He didn’t have to answer that. That was yet another topic already in the past, the admission that it took him too many years to find his way back to his family again. So you asked instead: “And what about Dante? What would he--”

Before you could even finish your sentence, Vergil knew what you were going to ask, and cut you off: “Dante doesn’t get to have a say in who I create family with. He can deal.”

“Mmmmm.” You hummed as you began to press your body into his, bringing yourself in, to nuzzle against his neck. You could already feel his reaction to you, cock straining against his pants, and one of his hands already wandering to your hip as the other gripping your thigh. And you said softly into his ear: “You want to know what I think?”

He didn’t respond with more than a slight squeeze of your thigh. 

“I told you once, a long while back, that you needed to learn how to live a little.” It was one of the things that spurred your relationship with him into… whatever this was. “And this is good. This is living, too. So long as you  _ really _ want it. And if you really  _ really _ want it, you know what you have to do, right?” 

And in an instant, you found yourself flipped onto the couch. His coat, which was already too big on you, was slipping off your shoulders and hid nothing but part of your arms in its sleeves. He already had you in a position with your legs splayed as open as possible on the couch, and in no time, he worked open the belt and button of his pants. He worked at your clit with his thumb, and then found that you were already sufficiently wet. 

“I had always told others, that if you want something, you’d have to take it for yourself. But, sometimes, it’s nice to be given something, too.” He smirked, and began to work his cock into you. 

Knowing now exactly what he wanted, and his reasoning behind it, you were all too okay with it. You didn’t want a conventional family, anyway. 

“Well, let’s be certain we make this baby-- ah!” 

Perhaps you were both too eager now, but you weren’t going to complain as he bottomed out within you, and thrust into you with deep and long strokes. At the anticipation of what you were both trying to achieve, you swear you could feel an ache deep inside you, waiting to be filled. 

The more Vergil thrust into you, the more you felt like you were losing it, the mere thought of how much cum he was going to try and stuff you with, to fill you until there was new life in your womb, was already making you cum.

There was so much slick coming from where he was sheathed. And you knew what you wanted. “We have all day, right here in this office. Fill me up over and over again. By the time your brother comes back from that job, I’ll be walking out of here with so much cum inside me, there’s no way there isn’t a baby in my womb. Come on now…” You hooked a leg around his waist as best you could. 

While he had one arm on the backrest of the couch to keep him steady, his other hand pressed against your inner thigh, forcing your legs as wide as he could without hurting you, on the cramped space of the couch. “I’ll be sure to keep filling you even after he’s back.” He purred. “Here or at your apartment. He can find out what I’m doing and I wouldn’t care.”

“You want this that badly, don’t you?” But you could say the same, yourself, as you hardly finished your sentence before arching your back and moaning in delight, while he pressed his cock in as deep as he could, and you swore it felt like his hot cum was definitely filling your womb. You came as your body milked him for every last drop of it. 

Looming in closer to you, he brushed stray strands of your hair out of your face. Small and soft gestures that you knew as actions that spoke volumes of the gentle parts of him that he would hardly show. 

“You know, after this, it may take more than two days for the scent of our actions to dissipate from this office. Dante will know what we’ve done here, regardless.” He noted to you. 

You batted your eyelashes in mock concern. “Oh dear me. Well, if the secret is going to be out, why don’t we be a bit more wild, then?”

“What do you have in mind?”

And you presented your devious thought: “Always wanted to play on that desk. What do you think?”

Vergil clearly had no qualms with dirtying his brother’s “sanctuary.” With your arms wrapped about his neck, and his hardness still buried inside you, he lifted your whole being (still barely clad with his coat) with himself off the couch, and with a few bounds, brought you over to the desk in question. 

No sooner than when you felt the cool surface of the desk made contact with your skin, your lover adjusted himself to thrust into you. The coattails of his coat were splayed out behind you all over the desk, nearly knocking over the photograph. (You were silently grateful the photograph was facing the other way. You knew what that frame contained.)

With your arms still circled about his neck and shoulder area, you cried out in pleasure as he rubbed both at that sensitive spot within you, and as his thumb circled your clit. He knew exactly how to administer what you needed, and you could no longer tell if that frothing between your bodies was from the fluids you’ve produced or if it’s from his cum. (It was, logically, both.) 

With all of your thoughts circling around this act of creating family, you mindlessly rambled a bit: “I’m sure, from what you’ve told me about him… even if Nero might get upset at first, he will come around easily. He’ll be the best big brother…”

For a moment, Vergil slowed, and gave you a meaningful stare. You realized you may have said something that reminded him of something painful. But then, he picked up the pace again, intent on the mission, and responded: “He deserves the chance to do better at it than I did.” 

It may have been a slightly twisted way of thinking, but you didn’t count it as something bad. 

And as he filled you for the second time that morning, you couldn’t help but already imagine a future for this hypothetical child. Loved and protected by the most powerful devil hunters in the world. 

Again, you weren’t one to worry much. 

But you were concerned when Vergil’s demeanor briefly tensed. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked. 

“Someone’s coming to the shop.” He explained, and quickly withdrew himself from you in order to get his pants back on and in order. As he turned back towards you to pull his coat back over your shoulders, you told him:

“I can go back upstairs. This is too obvious--”   


“I’m not overly worried about people understanding what transpired here. I’m merely preserving enough of your modesty so that Nero will not burst into flames.”

“Wait, what--”

And if you had the time to, you would curse at Dante for never fixing the lock on his office door. 

“Hey, Vergil- Holy Shit!” 

The young man that swung open the doors had a classic deer in the headlights look. While you had pulled Vergil’s cloak tightly about you to hide any indication that you were stark naked underneath it, with your bare legs crossed at the ankles, and one of the coattails pulled over them, with Vergil only in his pants leaning against the desk behind you, even if one didn’t immediately understand what had transpired here, one could tell what was about to transpire, regardless. 

“I’m out. Sorry I bothered you!” The words rushed past Nero’s lips just as fast as he tried to run away from the door, but Vergil called after him:

“Stay. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t need something.”

With the door still ajar, but his back turned, Nero half-yelled: “Nothing important! I can take care of it myself!”

“Nero!”

The door still closed, and Vergil moved forward off the desk to briskly chase after his son. He pulled open the door, and you could hear him tell Nero outside: “If you need something, you only need to ask.”

“I don’t need to, uh, take up your time with this--”

You were sure that Nero could probably hear just as well as Vergil and Dante could, so you called out with a lilting tone: “It’s nothing that can’t wait until later. If you want some of your father’s time, you’re entitled to it!”

There was a brief moment of silence. You heard Nero try to ask with his voice hushed: “Who is that?”

Vergil pulled open the door wider: “I can’t introduce you if you won’t come in. And did you need me for a job?”

“Need is a bit much of a description. I just thought…” Nero mumbled as he nervously shuffled in. One more glance at you and he looked away again, clearly unsure if he was allowed to look at you at all. 

How cute. He was very little like Vergil’s stoic and seemingly untouchable demeanor. 

“Nero, this is (Y/N). And (Y/N)...”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Nero. Vergil has told me a lot about you.” You greeted warmly, and he had to look at you again to acknowledge your greeting. 

“And, uh… nice to meet you, too…” He stuttered, and opted to look at Vergil instead, though all that did was remind Nero that his father was also only half-dressed. “So, uh, you don’t have to come with…”

“Nonsense. I shall. Simply give me a moment to get ready.” 

As he left for his room upstairs, this left you and Nero awkwardly in the office. 

You shifted, crossing your other leg over. Nero spared you another glance, before looking away and finally saying: “So, uh… I guess I thought Dante was pulling my leg, when he said Vergil had a… a new friend.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m pretty real. And pretty friendly. Don’t worry.” You all but said the “I don’t bite” line. 

“Um… Sorry for, uh, cutting into your time.”

“Oh, please.” You smiled, and you really felt like teasing this adorable young man. Leaning forward to rest your chin in your hand, with your elbow at your knee, you could feel the slow trickle of sticky hot cum pooling out from between your legs, all over Dante’s desk. “It’s nothing that can’t be made up for, later. Unless…” And you decided you were really going for it, “Unless you’re rather eager to have a sibling sooner, rather than later.”

The startled yelp of “What?!” from Nero was only cut short by Vergil arriving back with the rest of his ensemble, sans his coat but plus his Yamato. 

He clearly heard what you had said to Nero, and briefly glanced at you to crease his brow towards you, not understanding why you would disclose this so soon. But in your mind, it was better to announce such intentions sooner, rather than later. You have heard the story about their past. You believed that it was better to be transparent, with a family like this. 

Vergil clearly believed now wasn’t the time to address this, not in the current state of affairs. “Let’s go, Nero.”

There was a brief and frantic moment of Nero’s gaze flicking between the two of you. You innocently asked Vergil: “But your coat…”

“I do not need it for every excursion. I’ll be back for it, later.” He states as he left for the door. Nero could only follow, but not before glancing back at you one more time. 

You barely heard the start (and end) of the conversation beyond the office doors:

“What was she--”

“Not now. Later.”

You sighed. But you still believed everything would be okay.

* * *

A week later, Nero caught you while you were out at a cafe. You had no doubt that he had actually looked for you, and it probably wasn’t hard for him to do so. 

“Hey.” He said, with a complicated and almost timid expression, clearly wanting a conversation with you but not knowing where to start.

“Nero.” You found no reason to be unkind to him, and smiled genuinely. “Did you need me for something?”

“I, uh. I need to know this. How serious were you? About what you said?”

You knew exactly what he was asking about. And you told him without any reservations: “As serious as Vergil is, about it.”

“Okay.” He seemed to process this. “Okay. So, this… this is going to be a thing? Do I need to call you my step-mom or…?”

“Do you need a mom?” You asked back. You weren’t entirely certain on  _ that _ idea, but…

“No.” Nero responded quickly and easily. But then he blinked, and added: “No, I mean… Look, I’m a grown adult. It’s not you. It’s…”

You reassured him with a smile: “That’s all we needed to know for that question, then.”

He couldn’t only nod, somewhat dazed. 

You posed a question back at him: “What about you? Does this make you uncomfortable?”

It seemed he had thought about this for a few days already, as he answered easily: “I talked about it. With Vergil. With Kyrie. That’s my--”

“Your fiancé?”

“Yeah. And I even talked with Nico, as painful as that conversation went.” He huffed, but continued: “Look, honestly? It’s not my business. I did think Vergil was going about it a bit wrong if he wanted to prove how much he cared about family, but that was only my initial thought.”

“And now?”

“Well? I thought about it, and I guess it wouldn’t be too bad for him. Heck, for the whole family, even. I don’t care anymore about him having not been there for me. That’s old news and soured milk. Holding on to that will just create festering mold. But…”

You only slightly tilted your head, waiting for him to continue. 

“Listen, I told him this already, and I want you to know.” Nero had a very serious look on his face. “If he does anything that hurts you, or the rest of this family, you have to let me know. I’m not going to stand for a second round of downward spiral in this mess of a family history again. So, don’t let him fuck this up, you get me?”

You knew without a doubt that all of the things Vergil told you about Nero, and all of the subtle praises given, rang true about Nero’s character. “I’m sure this family will be okay from now on, Nero. Because it has someone as wonderful as you in it.”

Finally, he blushed, and decided that was an acceptable response. He began to leave, but made sure to tell you as he was leaving: “T-thanks. I mean… Just… let me know if you ever need anything. And don’t let my father or even Dante give you too much trouble!”

**Author's Note:**

> \- There’s no going back after posting this. I wrote this. There is no taking it back. I have to own this.   
> \- I just hope the people I wanted to write this for will love it. :’D  
> \- For the record, this came about from the absolutely sinful tags left on a post about being introduced to your significant other’s family while his cum is still inside you. (I made the sentence more elegant, yes. You can imagine what tags were, to have spawned a story such as this.)  
> \- For the love of all things holy, every time I try to write smut I’m scared to hell. 


End file.
